Faits Etranges
by kikunosuke
Summary: Inexplicable !


Série : Gundam Wing.

Auteur : Shuya

Genre : One Shot. Angst. Pov 02. Léger shonen-ai. (S'il y a autre chose, dites-le moi !)

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce qui est bien dommage, il faut l'avouer.

Petite note : Ce ne sont que des faits réels. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette histoire, me sont réellement arrivés.

**FAITS ETRANGES**

Un bruit.

On dirait un froissement de sac en plastique.

Il se déplace.

Se transforme en petits pas de souris.

Il descend le long de l'armoire.

Il passe sur le mur et s'arrête au dessus de ma tête.

Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux.

Un autre bruit.

Comme si on agitait un bâton à toute vitesse à côté de mon oreille.

Ça m'assourdit.

Un vent.

Léger et tiède.

Je suis paralysé.

_Il _me paralyse entièrement.

J'ouvre les yeux et la bouche.

Je ne peux hurler. _Il _m'en empêche.

Cela dure quelques secondes.

J'ai peur.

_Il _me relâche enfin.

Je me redresse.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre.

Je regarde autour de moi.

Rien d'anormal.

Personne.

Il n'y a que moi dans la chambre.

Rien n'a changé de place.

J'allume la lumière et reste éveillé jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure d'aller me préparer pour partir en mission..

Je m'adosse contre le mur blanc.

Je suis aux aguets.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Un bruit...

Le même que la fois passée.

Il se déplace.

Sur le mur.

Le trajet est plus court.

La chambre est plus petite.

Je sais ce qu'il va se passer.

Mais je suis bloqué.

Mon corps ne me répond plus.

Le vent tiède s'arrête à mon oreille.

Le bourdonnement m'assourdit.

Je suis de nouveau paralysé.

Plus longtemps.

Je hurle.

Aucun son.

Je regarde.

Rien d'anormal.

_Il _me relâche.

Je saute de mon lit.

Je file dans la chambre d'Heero.

« J'peux dormir avec toi ? »

« Hn ! Dégage dans la tienne ! »

« Mais j'viens d'avoir un truc bizarre ! Laisse-moi dormir avec toi ! »

« Non ! »

Je retourne dans la mienne.

J'allume la lumière.

Met de la musique.

Prend un bloc de dessin et des crayons.

Je dessine jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Pourquoi est-_il _revenu ?

Je vais faire une sieste.

Je m'allonge sur le grand lit que Perfect Soldier et moi, partageons.

Je m'endors tout doucement.

On m'appelle.

Heero.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Les referme aussitôt.

_Il _ne veut pas que je me réveille.

Je tente de bouger.

_Il _me bloque contre le matelas.

J'ouvre les yeux et la bouche.

Un tout petit son sort de ma gorge.

Alors qu'un hurlement aurait dû franchir mes lèvres.

Je me débats.

Mais _il _me retient toujours.

J'ai très peur.

J'entends Heero qui crie après moi.

J'ai l'impression qu'il est loin.

Qu'il n'est pas dans les escaliers.

Je force.

_Il _me laisse.

Je tombe du lit.

Je me relève.

Et je dévale les marches.

Je m'accroche à Heero.

Je pleure.

J'ai eu tellement peur.

Ça a recommencé.

_Il _est revenu.

Mais pourquoi ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Notre nouvelle planque.

Miteuse, comme d'habitude.

Il est tard.

Je vais me coucher.

Je dors au dessus.

Ice Man en bas.

Lit superposé, donc.

On marche.

Sur moi.

Peut-être est-ce le chat que Trowa à ramener ?

J'agite la main au dessus de mes jambes, toujours allonger.

Rien.

Je ne sens rien.

Pas de bruit.

Aucun animal n'a sauté de mon lit.

Je me rendors.

Trop fatigué.

Les pas.

Ils se posent sur moi.

Lentement.

Ils remontent vers mon bassin.

Je me redresse.

Rien.

Comme d'habitude.

Je suis seul.

Mais _il _est là.

Je descends dans le salon.

M'assieds dans le canapé, à côté d'Hee-chan.

J'attends qu'il aille se coucher.

Pour suivre le mouvement.

Je remonte la couverture.

Jusqu'aux oreilles.

J'augmente le volume.

De la radio.

J'attends qu'Hee-chan vienne me rejoindre.

Qu'il me prenne dans ses bras.

Qu'il se colle à mon dos.

Que je me sente en sécurité.

Pour m'endormir.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Pourquoi m'avoir choisit ?

Qu'est-ce qu'_il _voulait ?

« Hee-chan ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Duo. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il a pu t'arriver. »

« Quat-chan ? »

« Je suis désolé. Mais moi non plus, je n'ai rien trouvé. »

« Tro-man ? »

« Pareil. »

« Wu ? »

« Faut arrêter de boire ou de fumer. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. »

« Mhh… »

Jamais.

Je n'arriverais.

A savoir.

Ce que c'était.

Ce qu'il voulait.

Ce qu'il était.

Pourquoi il faisait ça.

Jamais…

Et je continuerai a avoir peur.

Je n'oserai plus jamais dormir seul.

Sans couvertures.

Sans musique.

Sans présence.

Autre que la sienne.

Jamais…

Mais tant que cela ne recommence pas.

Je serai toujours vivant.

S'il revient.

Je ne suis pas sûr.

De le supporter.

Encore.

Je deviendrai fou.

Ou au pire…

Je me suiciderai.

Et il aura gagné.

J'aurai perdu.

Mais je serai tranquille.

**FIN**

Duo traumatisé : Fuck… C'est sérieux, tout ça ?

Shuya : Wai !

Duo toujours sous le choc : T'as été voir un spécialiste ?

Shuya : Euh… d'après toi, quel genre de spécialiste devrais-je aller consulter ?

Duo air con, sur ce coup-là : J'en sais rien…

Shuya : Bah tu vois

Duo : Bon… Si quelqu'un sait lui expliquer ce qu'il lui est arrivé… Je serai aussi curieux de comprendre !

Shuya : Mhh… Pourquoi pas. Si vous avec quelques idées. Faites-les moi savoir !

Duo : Ouais…


End file.
